Road Trip
by faeriehero
Summary: Luke and friends are on a road trip. Lloyd gives Luke an iced latte. Obviously nothing can go wrong.
1. Chapter 1

"For the last time, Anise, you can't ride shotgun," Guy was exasperated, "You're too young to sit in the front."

"That's not fair!" Anise pouted. First Ion couldn't make it because he was busy, now she was being denied shotgun. Just like the last vacation.

"How about nobody rides shotgun?" Jade suggested, "There are enough seats in this minivan for all of you to sit in the back.

"Didn't Peony say he was coming as well?" Luke asked, "That makes seven of us. Someone else is going to have to sit in the front."

"Well, he isn't here yet. We could always leave without him-" Jade was cut off when Peony arrived.

"Leave without me? That's horribly rude of you," Peony came out of nowhere, "And by the way, I'm riding shotgun."

Jade sighed. Well, at least he wasn't insisting on driving. The last time that happened... let's just say things didn't go too well.

"Everyone's here," Tear said, "Shall we be going?"

"Yes, let's go," Natalia agreed.

* * *

><p>"Are we there yet?" Anise asked for the umpteenth time.<p>

"We're in the middle of the highway, does it look like we're there yet to you?" Luke didn't even look up from his 3DS.

"What are you playing, anyways?" Anise peered over the screen, "Super Smash Bros 4, huh? I wish I had a game console. Then I could kick your ass."

"How would you do that if you haven't played a game before?"

"I never said I haven't played before! I've played on Guy's console!"

"Then why don't you ask him for his?" Luke was furiously pressing buttons, "Damn it!" He had lost the match.

"He didn't bring his," Anise replied. Then she turned to Tear, who was listening to music, "Hey, Tear, can I play on your phone? My phone is crappy and doesn't have any games."

"Huh? Oh, sure." Tear gave Anise her phone.

Natalia sighed, looking at Guy, who was clicking away on his laptop, "Guy, we're on vacation, you can do your work later."

"I'm not doing work," Guy said.

"Then what are you doing?" Natalia was curious now.

"I'm writing." Guy responded, not specifying what he was writing.

"My, I didn't know you were into writing. Can I see?" Natalia asked.

Guy looked up from his laptop, "Uh... not now, I'm not done yet."

"Oh, okay then." Natalia looked out the window. Five miles until the next rest stop.

"Jade, I'm starved," Peony complained, "We've been in here for six hours. Can't we at least get something to eat?"

"Very well then," Jade gave in, "I was hoping we could make it to the hotel in one shot though."

"Are you crazy? We won't get there for another five hours!" Luke exclaimed angrily, finally looking up from his game, "I'm not sitting in here for that long!"

"Yeah!" Anise shouted, "And I'm really bored! We need a break!" she had reached three million points in Temple Run and wanted to do something else. Tear didn't have any other games on her phone for some reason.

"I agree," Natalia said, "My legs are rather stiff."

"As are mine," Tear added.

"And I need the bathroom!" Anise quipped.

Jade sighed.

Guy was still writing.

* * *

><p>The rest stop was quite large. Anise made a beeline for the bathroom and was frustrated when she ended up on the back of a very long line.<p>

Luke rushed over to a table and starting looking for other people to play against on his 3DS. Guy followed and opened his laptop to continue writing.

"Honestly those two." Natalia shook her head and walked over to the table, as did Tear and Jade.

"Wow, her melons are as big as Sheena's-"

"Zelos!" a brown haired boy whacked the redhead who had made the aforementioned comment.

Tear could tell that she was being talked about, and apparently so did Luke, who abruptly got out of his seat and went up to Zelos.

"Can you not?" Luke glared at Zelos.

"What, is she your girlfriend or something?" Zelos asked.

"N-no she isn't!" Luke stuttered.

"Then what are you getting so mad fo-" Zelos was cut off when the same person who had whacked him before approached the group.

"Leave them alone, Zelos," he then turned to Luke, "Sorry about that."

"You're no fun, Lloyd," Zelos crossed his arms, "Just like your dad."

"Hey!"

"Kratos can be a bore at times," a blue haired man with his hair tied back walked over to Lloyd.

"Shut up, Uncle Yuan!" Lloyd shouted.

"For the last time, I am not your uncle!"

"What a bunch of weirdos," Luke turned to go back to his table but bumped into a man who was notably taller than he was.

"Would you do the world a favor and teach some manners to your spawn?" Yuan said to Kratos.

"Spawn?!" Lloyd repeated indignantly.

"Um.. sorry..." Luke said to Kratos, and returned to his table, "Man that guy looks scary," he muttered under his breath.

"Did you have fun over there?" Jade looked up from some obscure science book he was reading.

"What the- I didn't go over there to socialize with those people!" Luke said angrily.

"They sure are a lively group," Natalia said.

Zelos went over to the table and Luke sighed, "Just when I thought I was done with these people."

"So," Zelos said to Natalia, "Do you have a boyfriend?"

Lloyd smacked his forehead.

"No, I don't," Natalia said confidently, "And I'm not interested in you, either."

"Are you sure you don't have a boyfriend?" Anise asked, dragging Asch along with her.

"Wait, so he's your boyfriend?" Zelos looked at Asch.

"Asch?" Natalia was shocked, "When did you get here?"

"Yeah, I thought you said you didn't want to come with us." Luke added.

Asch glared at Luke, "I wanted to go on a vacation alone. I didn't think you guys would be here as well."

"Well, now that you're here, why don't you join us?" Luke made the mistake of asking Asch that.

"I don't want to have anything to do with you, dreck!" Asch yelled.

"That's a nice, friendly relationship you two have there." Yuan quipped.

"Indeed it is," Jade agreed with an equal amount of snark in his voice.

"Asch!" Natalia exclaimed, "Don't say things like that!"

Anise looked at Jade and Yuan, who were now conversing about some obscure science-related topic, "Since when did those two get so friendly with each other?" She then noticed Peony was glowering at Jade and Yuan, "Haha, rejected!" she laughed at Peony.

Kratos was also looking at Yuan and Jade discontentedly. Of course nobody could tell that, save for Lloyd, since Kratos wasn't the most expressive person.

Guy still hadn't looked up from his laptop.

"Just what are you writing, anyways?" Tear asked.

"Um..." Guy laughed nervously.

"Give me that!" Zelos snatched the laptop from Guy, "Looks like poetry. Love poetry."

Tear was surprised. She wasn't expecting that at all.

"It's horrible, isn't it?" Guy closed his laptop screen.

"It isn't that bad. So, you have a girlfriend you're writing this for?" Zelos asked.

"No, I just like writing this kind of stuff." Guy said.

"Maybe if I could write like that, women would come flocking to me even more than they already do."

Lloyd rolled his eyes, "Seriously, Zelos?"

"Shut it, pipsqueak! At least I have more charisma than you do!" Zelos said.

"Charisma? You?" Anise came up to Zelos, "Even the Colonel has more charisma than you."

"Jade?" Guy asked in disbelief, "Well, he must have something, because it seems to have worked on Peony."

Meanwhile Luke had gone off to get food for everyone. After getting three boxes of pizza, he returned to the table, where Jade and Yuan were still conversing, Tear and Natalia had Guy's laptop, presumably reading whatever he had been working on for the past six hours, Guy was talking to Zelos, and Anise had gotten hold of Luke's 3DS which he had left at the table. Asch had probably left, Lloyd went off to who knows where, and the only people who weren't really doing anything were Kratos, who Luke decided he wouldn't approach, and Peony.

Luke placed the pizza boxes on the table and went over to Peony, "I think this is the strangest vacation I've ever had."

"You can say that again," Peony agreed, "I have never seen Jade talk to anyone for this long before."

"That's not what I was talking about..."

"Hey, I have some drinks," Lloyd came over with a couple of lattes, "Oh they're iced by the way."

"Don't iced lattes come in plastic containers with straws?" Luke asked, taking a latte anyways, and then burning his tongue on it.

"I lied, it was actually hot."


	2. Chapter 2

"Why is it taking them so long to get food?" Sheena was annoyed, "The lines aren't even that long. Don't tell me Zelos got distracted by-"

"Hey look, they're over there!" Genis had climbed onto the table and saw Lloyd and Zelos talking to some unfamiliar looking people, "They ditched us! Those jerks!"

"Maybe we should go over there as well," Presea said.

"Yes," Colette agreed, "They don't look like they're going to come back here for a while."

"Yeah, let's go!" Genis suddenly seemed less sullen about being ditched and went of with Presea and Colette.

"I guess we're going to have to follow them," Raine sighed, "I hate babysitting."

"Some vacation this is," Sheena rolled her eyes, "Hey, Regal, are you coming or what?"

Regal wordlessly nodded and got up.

* * *

><p>"What the hell, why would you do that?!" Luke yelled, "What the hell is up with this cup anyways? It didn't feel hot when I was holding it."<p>

"Probably because of the material used to make the cup," Lloyd replied.

"Can I have that?" Peony took the other latte from Lloyd and walked off.

Luke knew where this was going.

Peony went over to Jade, who was still conversing with Yuan, and slung his arm around Jade's shoulders, "Hey, I brought you an iced latte."

"I think you meant hot latte," Jade said before even touching the cup. He then took the cup and downed the entire drink without flinching.

"May I ask how you did that?" Yuan was surprised.

"That's Jade for you," Luke laughed.

"What a disappointment," Peony muttered.

Meanwhile Zelos was greeted by a slap in the face from Sheena.

"Just what do you think you're doing?! We were sitting there for the past half an hour starved and you're just standing around here!"

"It's not my fault the hunnies here don't like me!"

"H-hunnies," Natalia's eye twitched, "This man is worse than Peony."

"Well," Anise said to Zelos, "It depends, really. How much money do you have?"

"What kind of a question is that supposed to be?! You don't go around asking people how much their incomes are, kid!"

"Who are you calling a kid?!" Anise pouted.

"You, who else? Although I suppose Genis can be even more of a kid sometimes..."

"Do you want to say that to my face?" Genis glared at Zelos.

"You're not scaring me, kid," Zelos smirked.

"Stop calling me a kid! It's embarrassing!"

"Don't worry, Presea won't think any less of you just because I'm calling you a kid."

Sheena grabbed Zelos by the ear and started dragging him away, "We're going back now. I'm hungry."

"Yeah, you were supposed to be getting food, Zelos." Genis crossed his arms over his chest.

"So we're going back now," Presea said, "I'm not sure if they're going to leave, though," she looked at Yuan and Lloyd, who were now arguing with Luke, Jade, and Peony. Well Jade wasn't arguing, it was more like he was laughing at everyone else's stupidity.

"Hey, by the way, where's Kratos?" Zelos asked.

Just then, Kratos, Regal, Raine, and Colette arrived with food.

"So we're staying here then?" Zelos asked.

"Looks like it," Sheena said, "I'm fine with that, as long as I get to eat."

"Why are you becoming so obsessed with food all of a sudden anyways?" Zelos started, "If you eat so much, you're going to get fa-" he was punched in the face by Sheena.

"What were you saying?"

"N-nothing," Zelos stuttered.


End file.
